Wands and Fangs
by LexxieKra
Summary: When Chloe is accepted into a supernatural school, will things go amuck or will she be able to manage. and What happens when she runs into a group that has a dark past at the school?
1. Chapter 1

Alright! My first crossover, let's see how well this turns out. I'm really excited to write it and I hope it goes well. Tell me what y'all think!  
Much love and turtles  
~~~Lexxie

"Chloe! Come downstairs!" Annette and Aunt Lauren screamed in unison. I shuffled myself out of bed, adjusting my boxers so the hung straight on my pale legs, I made it to the bottom step when Lauren tackle hugged me, a pale envelope in her hand. Behind her, Annette and Marcinasus, our maid, beamed at me. Dad was actually crying, which worried me. ALOT.  
Lauren stepped back and wiped the tears off her face, handing me the pale, parchment coloured envelope.  
Ms. Chloe Saunders  
second bedroom on the right  
221b Akens Drive  
Hampstead Garden suburb  
London  
I glanced up and Dad, who just smiled even wider as a fresh tear swelling with pride rolled down his cheek. My breath left my body in a big whoosh as i turned over the thick, heavy paper and found the wax insignia of Hogwarts. I hugged Lauren with a small squeal, trying to calm myself before tearing open the envelope so as not to damage the news inside of it. I unfolded the first piece of parchment and read aloud to everyone.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF SUPERNATURALISM  
HEADMASTER: Albus Dumbledore  
Dear Ms Saunders

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place here at hogwarts school of supernaturalism. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 of September, we await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerly,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

I ran my fingers across the parchment, it's heaviness incredible in my hands. I had heard of Hogwarts, a place to openly educate supernaturals about their powers and how to adjust them to life. Annette and Marcinasus hugged, both of them switching between hugging and clapping. Dad sent Annette to writing the return letter while Marcinasus rushed me upstairs to decide what to pack.  
~~~

I sighed and tightened my pony tail. Lauren had insisted that she come with me to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies. We had passed a pet shop and Lauren had insisted on getting me something. When I protested she tried to buy me a cat, which made me silent and a little angry when I told her I was actually more of a dog person.  
~~~

"Today's the day!" Dad yelled. I sighed and tried to bury my head even deeper into the pillow. I didn't want to get up yet. It was october 28th, and I was leaving for my new school today. Don't get me wrong, I was excited, but that doesn't mean I wanted to be awake before noon.  
"Chloe Saunders get up right now or i'll get the water bucket" Marcinasus warned me, pulling back the covers. I mumbled to myself and slipped out of bed. I caught a glance of myself in the mirror, My curly waist length blonde hair was in disarray, my white wife beater and black batman boxers were shuffled up from sleep. My large blue eyes and pale skin where pink from just having woken up. I shook my head and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day, and my trip.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood in Kings Cross station, Dad, Lauren, Annette and Marcinasus stood around me, Helping me look for the most ridiculous platform number I have ever heard. A group walked past me, trolleys on hand, when one of the group, A skinny Asian who was around my dad's age, Called out to no one in particular.  
"Platform 9 and ¾ this way!" Instantly I began following him, on one of his side, a short girl with short, dark hair was leaning forward to say something to the Skinny Asian with blonde hair on the man's other side. Obviously father and son. And beside the obvious son, was a...Teenager? I would assume him more for a full grown man, he was taller than the dad and definitely more built. He had long, jet black hair and tan skin. The possible teenager scooted to the side with his cart, staring down the wall between platform nine and ten. when he started running, my breath hitched into my throat. The hell was he doing?! When he disappeared into the solid brick wall, My jaw dropped along with my dad. The Asian dad turned around and noticed our open jawness, to which he laughed. He stepped back and extended his hand towards dad,  
"Sorry for laughing, I'm Kit" he said as my father took his hand and shook it. Behind him, a tall, skinny blonde with her hair in a bun had joined the pixie girl.  
"It's fine, we were just a bit surprised, so i'm sure we looked quite silly. I'm Steve"  
"Dad, It's 10:45, we have to go" The pixie girl behind him piped up.  
Kit nodded and turned from us, making sweeping gestures with his arms to move the kids along. When he noticed my hesitation, he made the motion towards me as well. I gulped and gave everyone a quick hug, and then the Blonde girl form before linked her arm in mine.  
"Ready?" she asked, grinning  
"As ever" I answered as we started running, I shut my eyes as we reached the bricks and honestly almost peed myself when I felt the whoosh an opened my eyes to see a beautiful black train. Above it read : PLATFORM 9 AND ¾.  
"I'm Liz by the way" the blonde said  
"Chloe"  
"First year I take it" she said gesturing to the brick wall behind us. I nodded, my stomach rising a little in my throat.  
"Well Chloe," she said, mocking a bow "Welcome to Hogwarts"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, sorry to have taken wso long to update this story. I'm still writing on it and I think its turning out pretty good, I'm in school right now, so I can't post it right now. Iĺl be home in a few hours and I promise iĺl update then.  
Skulls and Kisses  
~Lexxie


	4. Chloe: who, me?

Oh mai gosh! I am so sorry it took me this long to update, I was drained of ideas and spark form the demand for Unfaithful, another Chlerek fic I'm writing. and I've started writing another but it's still in Beta idea base and I'm thinking about writing another(with zambies). So here is it!  
I don't own DP nor do I own the idea for this story!  
This story comes from a request from the beatufiul and wonderful RandomTwitch  
Enjoi!

Liz and I ended up sharing the train car with the pixie girl from earlier, Whom I learned was named Victoria, but has a bad temper if you call her that, and she goes by Tori. in the same car where her "brothers" whom I learned to be Derek and Simon. Simon and Tori I could see being related, same eyes, dark hair, same straight nose, but Derek? I feel like there was no way he could be related to them, he towered over me,with dark black hair that hung around his face, his baggy hoodie matching his pants and hair.

Don't get me wrong, he could definitely be attractive, with the striking vibrant green eyes that could either hold you into place or loom so hard you would cower, (that man I swear could loom across a room). on the ride, us girls made up most of the conversation, Derek and simon conversing in their own little bubble when he wasn't chatting us up. I learned that Tori is a witch, a Second year, Simon was a sorcerer, Third year along with Liz, a volo half demon, and Derek, a werewolf. A werewolf?

wow, I didn't even know those were real outside of bad movies… I thought to myself, the images of many bad movie posters flitting across my brain. I slipped out of conversation gradually as I watched the sun sink below the distant mountains, I continued to watch the sun sink below the horizon until it was long gone, Simon and Liz had both fallen asleep, Tori had escaped as soon as they were asleep to go talk to people.  
So that just left me and a hulking, green eyes werewolf in awkward silence. I cleared my throat and hoped he wouldn't be too grouchy to try and talk to me.  
"so, what year are you?" I asked quietly, I guessed he would be able to hear me. I guessed right.  
"Third, I don't need to ask about yours, first year" he said, glancing briefly in my direction.  
"Right, so" he cut me off by turning completely towards me, leaning forward and propping his arms on his knees.  
"This will go a whole lot smoother for you and everyone else if we just pretend each other doesn't exist" I stared at him dumbfounded.  
"w-what do you mean?" he just shook his head and returned to how he was sitting before, watching out the window into the night. I blinked several times and stood up, making sure to slam the car door behind me. I stayed in the hallway as long as I could until Liz ventured out to find me. Telling me that we could see the castle from our window. Dragging me back into the car, I could see the faint castle outline and dozens of lights dotting in windows. I sat next Liz and chatted for a bit before we arrived. People piled out of the train, laughing and a few even singing.

"Six years" Liz commented, nodding her head towards the group singing loudly. She directed me towards a bearded figure who could easily have given Derek a run for his money in height and stature. This giant of a man parted his beard with his mouth and let his voice boom out over everyone.  
"first years with me!" he said several times until Liz pushed me a little towards the first year group, when I glanced back a little panicked, she hugged me quick and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Go on, i'll see you at the castle" I followed the group of first years to the edge of a lake, across its vast expanse was the castle. Being illuminated gently against the black night, it was actually quite beautiful. We all rode across the lake in rowboats, powered by magic and not labor, thankfully. It was amazing, the dark waters rippling and parting before our small boats like it was welcoming us to a long awaited home. reaching the castle, I was marveled in it's size, i knew it had to be big, but damn.  
It was huge, on the walk up i could see a forest off to one side and one lonely big tree in between us and the forest. We finally entered and where motioned up a set of steps before we reached a set of heavy wooden doors, in front of them stood a woman, her skin had long since wrinkled. She wore a green medieval style dress and a matching witches hat. When we all gathered and had stopped talking, she fixed us with a look, given to all and none in particular all at the same time. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Minerva McGonagall, you will follow me into the banquet hall and wait to be sorted into your houses, then you will join your respective please, follow me" she said and turned, throwing open the doors and striding through them, following like awkward sheep, we walked through and found gazes from all four tables on us. ahead of us was a stool with a hat on it, directly behind it a crystal and wood podium, and behind that a professor's table. Adults of various shapes and sizes sat there, at the center was an elderly man with small glasses and a very long white beard. Professor McGonagall stood by the hat and stool, a large scroll in her hands. she unrolled it and stared down at it for a minute. without looking up, she reached over and picked up the hat, then glanced up to our group.  
"Come forward and sit when I call your name" The hat began singing in her hand, but stopped when he was given her death glare. Glancing back down at the list,  
"Chloe Saunders" she called out, the room silent.  
I glanced around and by mistake caught a pair of eyes locked directly into mine, a pair of brilliant, emerald green eyes.


	5. Crazy hats and Batty brats

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat screeched to as it sat upon my head, causing a table closer to me stand up and clap, I caught a glimpse of Liz among them. The professor took the hat off me and nodded me towards the table with a smile.  
"great things in store for that one, terrible and great" the hat slurred from behind me, all chatter in the room fell silent and all eyes shifted to mine. I glanced around pretending not to notice and found even the eyes of the teachers were locked on to me.  
An arm was suddenly looped through mine and I looked to find Liz had come forth and was escorting me to the house table. After we has sat down everyone seemed to have recovered as Mcgonagall continued calling out the names.  
"so what was that about" I whispered to Liz, interrupting her mouthing something to Tori who sat a table away.  
"it was just odd, the sorting hat has never done that before, all connection or recognition of the person is disconnected when it is removed from them"  
"huh, okay.. What houses is everyone in?" more than a little desperate to change the subject away from me, Liz smiled and began pointing at our group from the train.  
"Simon is Hufflepuff,Derek and Tori and Ravenclaw, and we are obviously Gryffindor"  
"wasn't there a fourth house, since four tables?" I asked, she glanced her eyes down

"we had a friend in Slytherin first year, but things happen" she said as the table around us erupted standing and clapping at someone being chosen for our house. As we sat, the elderly man approached the podium, his beard even longer than I had noticed when we entered the great hall.

"The very best of evenings to you! Now… to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you, should you have any troubles you may speak to me or to your head of house, classes will begin the tomorrow, so eat up and get a good night's rest. oh, and the forest is forbidden to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. thank you"

he turned and clapped, to which the tables began filling with food, dishes that were empty seconds ago were now filled with hot, yummy food, goblets filled with drink and soon our plates were full from the dishes in the middle. We ate and talked ignoring the occasional glance our way, I shook off what the sorting hat said, and thought to myself  
this might actually be a great year.


End file.
